


I Love You

by SupernaturalStac



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalStac/pseuds/SupernaturalStac
Summary: Two avengers say I love you...





	

**Author's Note:**

> The civil war was over and nothing would ever be the same except Sam's love for Tony.

The civil war was over and there wasn't a winner. Everybody was lost and it didn't look good; it seems like relationships and friendships were destroyed but when Tony looked at Sam he knew that his husband would forgive him anything. Even though they fought, Sam loved Tony with all his might. Even when he blasted him for rhodey getting injured, Sam still loved him. Even when he was on that raft, Sam still loved him. Tony didn't think he deserved his love, but Sam would love him no matter what . Tony was helping Rhodey get back on his feet. Therapy was slow going but he was by his side every step of the way. Rhodey told him to talk to his husband but Tony was scared and didn't know what he could ever say to make it up to him. Sam was in wakanda with Steve , Bucky and Wanda. He didn't know if he could go home yet but he found a way to get message to his husband letting him know he would always love him and be there for him through sickness and health; through death did them part. When Tony found out that Sam was in wakanda, he left to go and be with his husband. He of course, took his private plane and couldn't wait to see his husband after 3 long months.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come...


End file.
